


Breathe

by markson_ah



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Markson, and all other members, smoking cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markson_ah/pseuds/markson_ah
Summary: Jaebum's exhausted, they all are exhausted, and Jinyoung just wants to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is really short and pointless, but tipsy me felt that writing this was really necessary. It's my first fic too, if you can call it that, so I really don't know what I'm doing :D

The day's been stressful, Jaebum knows. If not by being present, then by the way the boys are settled in their respective rooms, the way Youngjae's smashing the buttons of the PlayStation controller, they way Jackson's making his third cup of organic tea.

The dorm is new, there's more space and more modern furniture, all fruits of their own labour. But if there's one thing Jaebum's fucking thankful for, it's the secluded balcony. 

Second drawer from the bottom, under family photos and birthday cards, a pack of Marlboro Golds. Nothing too strong; he smokes rarely and doesn't want to get sick, but _fuck_ he needs it. 

The boys know, though it's not a habit he's proud of. As long as he avoids Jackson's disapproving glare, it'll be okay. Mark understands, though he prefers something more herbal, the younger ones rarely dare say anything about it. Youngjae has his video games, Mark and Jackson have each other, Jinyoung has his books and the maknaes work well with the excuse of being kids, they all have their ways of coping. 

He steps onto the balcony, brisk air overflowing his lungs, cardigan snug on his shoulders. There's not much of a view, but at least there's privacy, a concept that's gotten achingly unfamiliar lately. The first drag comes after he fumbles with the lighter and it's rarely pleasant, it's the third and fourth one that relaxes his muscles, makes him close his eyes and breathe, if only for a second. 

He's invested but he feels the presence, spares a short glance back at the door before turning around. "I know it's bad for me, Jinyoung," his voice's hoarse to prove it too, but he keeps the cigarette near his face. 

Jinyoung doesn't respond though, doesn't even make a face, and that's how Jaebum knows he's beyond exhausted too. It makes sense, their comeback, their schedules, his dramas and his promotions. His Jinyoungie's grown up, fighting to make his own path. 

Jaebum's heart beats four times before Jinyoung steps closer, before the cigarette is taken from his hand, before plush lips take a long drag. Jaebum stands by and watches: silent, empathetic, worried. Jinyoung head drops to the older's shoulder and he holds the cigarette up for Jaebum's taking, always sticking to one or two drags after the Jinyoung Smoking Incident of their trainee years.

"I wish we could just pause this," Jinyoung whispers in the grey of his cardigan. 

"You have too much on your plate, Jinyoungie," Jaebum tries his best not to sound condescending, he really does, but it's natural when he's tired, not on alert to seem cute and lovable to their fans. 

Jinyoung just laughs at him, if you can call it that. Breathless and weak, but Jaebum feels the vibrations agains his shoulder. He takes another drag and drops the cigarette butt into an ashtray, hands wrapping around Jinyoung. 

"You need to let us help you more," Jinyoung goes on, peeking up a little before raising his head and resting his chin on Jaebum's shoulder, eyes slowly searching for contact. "I'm finally doing what I wanted to, you're just torturing yourself." Jaebum would snap, scold about how no one asked, if it wasn't for that fucking pair of eyes staring at him, looking up like he's a hero to all of them. 

"I'm doing what I have to do, you know this," he's not pleasant with his reply, but Jinyoung's far too idealistic. Sure, Jaebum has the group and his leader responsibilities, has his music and his ambitions, but he's not doing half as much as Jackson or Jinyoung, or even Yugyeom. 

"Mark's older than you, he could help," Jinyoung doesn't back down, his gaze becoming helpless. "Bambam's responsible too," he tugs at Jaebum's shirt, hands balled in fists staying clutched in the fabric, mouth forming a pout, which just happens to be one of Jaebum's biggest weaknesses.

"Yah, Jinyoung-ah," he snaps, before he has started assigning tasks to his already overworked groupmates. His tone's stern, though his voice remains soft, always soft around Jinyoung. "I'm fine, alright? We're all exhausted, and yeah, that includes me, but I can deal with it myself, alright?" Any help is always pushed aside, ignored, or politely declined. That's how it's always been. 

Jinyoung moves to step back then, detangle himself from the other and his hold, clearly hurt by the rejection, a shattering sigh on his lips. This time, Jaebum doesn't let him, arms pulling closer and hold tightening, not ready let go , just pulling Jinyoung closer until they share the same warmth, and Jaebum can bury his nose behind the younger's ear. 

"Stay with me for a little," his whisper's desperate. 

Jinyoung nods, melting into the embrace once again as bittersweetness fills the space around them.


End file.
